User blog:Awesomesix/Awesome Rap Battles Season 4: Kurt Cobain vs Jimi Hendrix
Okay, first of all, what the FUCK is up with templates? Why are they in some shitty ass editing system that has them in long lines? Why is this abomination allowed? Can I burn it, when and where? Secondly, this battle being out is actually a very important thing for me. For one, it's been written since March. And sat around a LONG time doing nothing but peeving me off. It was first planned for May as a mid-season battle in Season 3, then as the season finale, then Season 4 premiere. Part of it had to do with me forcing it as a Club 27 royale and me knowing nothing on them. Also this new template editing thing is shitty balls dicks. Here's the battle. O SHIT ORIGINAL ONE HOT DAMN IT'S PURE ANUS ALMOST AS ANUS AS WIKIA'S TEMPLATE EDITOR Beat my dick Note: I use beats during writing but don't time them, just so I know what to flow to. Battle AWESOME RAP BATTLES! KURT COBAIN! VS! JIMI HENDRIX! BEGIN! Kurt Cobain: Come at me as you are, and prepare for your fro to get wrecked, Cause you’re about to step to Cobain and his montage of heck. You’ll never reach Nirvana, no drugs could help you come close, So go choke on your barbiturates or face a lyrical overdose. You aspirate, I’m an aspiration, the worst thing you’ll Experience, Got your dad locked away at birth. I’ll tear any Rotten Johnny, period! You’re just all talk, no wisdom. This little tripping hippie needs to listen. From a Ford to Fort Ord, joined the militia, you were too chicken for prison! Best to hop back on your train, Cobain’s too insane for you to take, see, Now go ahead and do your best, because you sure won’t entertain me! Jimi Hendrix: I won’t take insults from Fecal Matter, a musical history stain, I got a Machine Gun to aim, and leave you in a Purple Haze, Cobain! I’ll wipe the smile off your face and scare you outta yo mama’s basement, You, famous? No. More like a mopey drug addict begging for a rapist! Nevermind society accepting you, even your parents chased you out! Your fans moved on to MCR, so go hide under your bridge downtown! You’ll never be as Bold as Love, she ditched you and left you in a Hole, So you got yourself a napkin, wrote a note, and you went into a lull! When this soldier finishes, only a Heart-Shaped Box will be found left, You’ve got no class, and no chance! You’re practically facing Andre 3000! Kurt Cobain: Oh, that nobody? Didn’t he regret playing you? Even mainstream hates you. Your voice is inane, dude. Even Janis Joplin’s scratchy smoker throat won’t date you. Blow minds with my flow? Habitual. The expert ripping a new one for King Casual. I’ll maim you, Jimmy James, strangle you for days. I guess wrestling will pay off after all. You may have been a paratrooper, but I’m the one who’s really dropping it, I don’t mean to be insensitive, man, but your verse has got me vomiting. Jimi Hendrix: You’re In Utero, a basic bitch, time to abort this like Grohl ditched you, Come on, Kurt! You dated a Riot Grrrl, and a daily show stripper, dude! With luck like yours, boy, you could make your victory a reality! But like your sexuality, your rhymes are confusing on their duality! I’m the psychedelic fellow, leaving this Foo Fighter foe for dead, I’d make you eat your words, but it already seems you’re full of lead! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT! AWESOME RAP BATTLES! Who Won? Kurt "Cocaine" Cobain Jimi "Tendix" Hendrix Category:Blog posts